La relève est assurée
by Kind-Of-Darkness
Summary: Vingt ans après la mort de bill, Hattori Anzo vois arriver dans son restaurant, la jeune BB alors âgée d'environ 25 ans... mais je lui vaut l'honneur de sa visite ?


Hola! Voici un OS sur Kill bill, un de mes film favoris, que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête...

voilà j'aimerais des avis svp. Merci d'avance ! :)

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à Quentin Tarentino.

Comme chaque soir, aux alentours de vingt heures, Hattori Anzo nettoyait d'un mouvement net et circulair, le comptoir de son restaurant. Il faisait ça tout les soirs, même si son comptoir n'était jamais recouvert de la moindre trace de saleté. Depuis tant d'années de service, il avait prit l'habitude de voir défiler toutes sortes de personnes, parfois farfelus et excentriques, parfois plutôt distingués et raffinés.. Il faut dire que sa clientèle connaissait les talents d'Anzo pour la fabrication de sabre, et la précision dont il faisait preuve dans ses années de pratique était resté mythique. Il ne pratiquait plus les sabres depuis bien longtemps... La dernière personne à avoir reçu un sabre Hattori Anzo, avait pour habitude de se faire appeler black mamba.

Se soir là, la dernière personne à entrer dans la pièce attira l'attention d'Anzo au premier regard. Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année à la chevelure blond miel virant au châtain, descendant jusque sur ses épaules fines et aux yeux d'un bleu pur. Elle était très mince et de taille moyenne mais elle dégageais une assurance éblouissante. Elle vint s'asseoir au comptoir, en face d'Enzo. Il était sur de la connaître, son charisme et sa manière de fixer du regard les gens qu'elle voyait, lui rappelait quelqu'un.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle... Vous prendrez quelque chose? demanda-t-il.

- Un verre d'eau gazeuse avec un citron vert s'il vous plaît... Hattori Anzo. Déclara-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Anzo se dirigea vers les cuisine pour rapporter à la jeune fille, se qu'elle avait commandé. Il savais maintenant, à qui il avait à faire. La manière dont elle avait dit "Hattori Anzo", avec cette voix enjoué et sur d'elle, cette présence si forte... Ce ne pouvait être que la fille de Béatrice Kiddo.. Allias Black Mamba. Il remplit alors un verre d'eau gazeuse, découpa une fine lamelle de citron vert fraîchement importé d'Afrique du sud, saisie le verre et l'apporta à la jeune fille. Il le posa d'un geste brusque sur le comptoir en face d'elle. Celle ci bu une gorgé puis un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Anzo se demanda si elle allait lui parler, lui donner des nouvelles de sa mère ou de... son père.

- BB. déclara-t-elle presque sèchement.

- pardon? demanda Anzo intrigué par cette intervention.

- C'est mon nom. Je m'appelle BB. reprit-elle, plus explicative.

Anzo ne répondit pas, et baissa la tête vers son comptoir pour recommencer à nettoyer. Il sentait que BB le regardait mais il s'efforçait de garder la tête baissé, par peur de se confronter au regard de celle ci.

- Saviez vous que, dans sa jeunesse, ma mère avait une peur bleu de l'obscurité? Demanda BB.

Il releva la tête.

- Non je l'ignorait. répondit Anzo sans trop se poser de question.

- c'est étrange non? venant d'une des femmes les plus dangereuse de se siècle. Peut être qu'après s'être faite enterré vivante, l'obscurité représentait pour elle un danger. Reprit-elle.

Aucune réaction de la part d'Anzo..

- Elle vous appréciait beaucoup vous savez... Déclara-t-elle finalement.

soudain, il releva la tête, le regard vide. Venait-il de comprendre se que BB était venu lui annoncer ?

- Qu.. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé..? demanda-t-il anxieux.

- Elle était malade... son corps avait été bien trop fragilisé par les balles, et les combats... Il y a deux ans on à appris qu'elle avait un cancer du poumon... Commença BB avant de boire une gorgée de son verre. Elle était tellement belle vous savez. C'était la plus belle et surtout la plus forte.

A ces mots, Anzo, se laissa tomber sur une chaise...des gouttelettes de sueur dégringolaient son front. Il les effaça d'un coup de manche puis continua d'écouter l'histoire de BB.

- Les médecins disaient qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois à vivre... Mais elle à tenue presque un an et demi. Elle c'est battu comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle c'est éteinte dans la nuit du 11 au 12 juillet...seule dans son lit. Se soir là elle avait refusé de venir avec nous voir le coucher du soleil... comme si elle avait sentit qu'elle allai mourir...

Hattori Anzo la fixais d'un regard vide.. sans expression, en buvant chacune de ses paroles.

- Tu sais ta mère... c'était pas seulement une battante. Ça, on le savais tous que c'etait une battante mais... elle avait quelque chose en plus qui la rendait bien plus forte que n'importe quelle tueur; Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Elle agissait comme si elle n'avait rien à perdre. Tu sais.. BB, ta mère c'était une grande dame, une très grande dame. déclara Anzo.

BB restait la à le contempler, à l'écouter avec toute l'attention du monde. Entendre parler de ça mère ne la rendait pas triste, au contraire.

- Mr Anzo... Je vous ai ramener quelque chose... je pense qu'elle aurait voulu que je vous le rende. dit-elle en sortant de son sac, le sabre qu'Hattori Anzo avait forgé pour budd.

il l'admira avant de le saisir délicatement.

- Et... ou est celui que j'ai forgé pour ta mère? demanda-t-il intrigué.

- je l'ai gardé.. je sais que tot ou tard, il me servira.

Anzo sourit.

- Je vais vous laisser Mr Anzo, j'étais juste venu vous donner le sabre. je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra, mais se fut un honneur de faire votre connaissance.

- BB n'oublie jamais que... tu n'es jamais à l'abri de rien. Ne dors pas sur tes deux oreilles. lui dit-il d'un ton inquiet.

- ne vous en faite pas.. je ne me suis JAMAIS permis de dormir sur mes deux oreilles. Sur ce au revoir Mr Anzo.

il la regardait s'éloigner jusqu'à la sortie. La légende Black mamba était loin d'être finit. La relève était décidément bien assurée.


End file.
